


Do You Believe In Santa Claus?

by WyvernQuill



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Comic, F/M, Fanart, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill
Summary: "Missy..." The Doctor awkwardly began."Youdoknow Santa Claus isn't real..."He glanced over at the rope trap carefully laid out around a plate of cookies and a glass of milk."...don't you?"





	Do You Believe In Santa Claus?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea I simply had to sketch out.  
> And then I thought, what the hell, every Christmas is last Christmas, might as well post it!

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you enjoyed, and while I'm toying with the idea of writing this out in prose form myself, if anyone else would like to they'd be quite welcome!
> 
> EDIT: Prose form now up! Do give it a read, I tried my best to make it novel and enjoyable even for those of you who already know the plot of the comic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do YOU Believe In Santa Claus, Doctor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203562) by [WyvernQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill)




End file.
